


Keep it on the DL

by writer812



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Omega Asami Sato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer812/pseuds/writer812
Summary: Korra is a true freshman superstar quarterback who plays for USC. She’s an alpha with no experience when it comes to being in bed. However, after a really bad day at practice she finds herself face to face with Asami, an omega and engineer who also had a really bad day. After sleeping together, Asami wants nothing to do with Korra and wants to keep this one time “interaction” on the DL. Korra, on the other hand, wants the opposite. Watch these two battle through the first year college struggles and try to mend their “relationship.” *there’s mentions of rape in this story, just mentions, not actual scenes*
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Bolin & Opal (Avatar), Korra & Asami Sato
Comments: 17
Kudos: 130





	1. One night stand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see lol. So as far as my other fic “Dating and Sports Don’t Mix,” I have absolutely no idea where to go from there. If any of you guys want to see more or have ideas for a plot, please leave comments! Otherwise, it probably won’t get done. Anyways, this fanfic is one I’ve had on my mind for a while. And just a heads up, I have no idea how to write sex scenes and to be quite honest it feels weird doing so lol. But obviously, the plot is heavily based off of their first time together, so bear with me. As always, I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

Korra felt the bed shake. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the vixen she had slept with the night before getting out of bed in a rush. Her hair was long, wavy, and jet black. Her skin was porcelain and pale, and her eyes were emerald green. 

“Uh hey, you’re leaving?” Korra mustered up the courage to confront the vixen, and it’s obvious the stranger didn’t know Korra was awake because she flinched, startled by the sudden outburst from the sleeping—now awake—figure beside her. 

“Yes.” She continued getting dressed and grabbing her belongings. 

“Oh, okay. Well do you want me to—” after rubbing her eyes, the sound of a door shutting cut her off mid sentence.  _Fuck_. 

Korra lay in bed motionless, trying to recall the events of last night. It was obvious it had been rather...eventful to say the least. Korra thought back to the girl she had just encountered. Hands down, she was the most beautiful girl Korra had ever seen. But somehow, she couldn’t shake the idea that she had done something wrong to piss the stranger off. Maybe the sex wasn’t good, maybe this is the norm when you meet someone and sleep with them all within an hour, or maybe she really had somewhere to be. Korra sighed; whatever the reason, it was too late to ask her now.  _ Fuck, seriously?! My first time and I don’t remember shit. Okay, think, think. What happened last night? Practice, coach, bar, drink, cute girl. Sex? Sex.  _

_Flashback_

_ Korra threw the ball, another overthrown pass.  **Shit**!  It’s not like the ball was just a few inches shy, no, it was severely overthrown. At least by 10 yards. They had a game coming up this Saturday and today is Wednesday, if the team or more specifically— Korra—didn’t get her passes right, then they’d definitely be looking at a loss and she’d be looking at the bench. The whistle blows and the players stop the play.  _

_“Korra, that was the FOURTH pass overthrown today! There’s not even pressure on you! How do you expect to play in the game?! We face Washington for Ravaa’s sake! And last two practices it’s been the same thing, what’s going on with you?!” Coach Saikhan was fuming. Heat was practically steaming from his ears and now all eyes were on Korra._

_“I don’t know. I’ve just had an off week. I promise I’ll be ready for the game.” Sweat was now heavily dripping from her over exhausted body. She couldn’t tell coach the truth; that she’d been ‘hazed’ the past weekend through freshmen initiation to the football team._

_“I just want the best for you, but you know we have two other quarterbacks who are capable of making plays too. If this persists, you might lose your starting spot.” Coach had now signaled everyone in for a final huddle and game plan. Korra’s mind was elsewhere; she just wanted to desperately shower and take her mind off of things._

_In the locker room, the older guys were talking about normal locker room talk sex, parties, the game, etc. Korra sighed, this isn’t what she had expected when she committed to play for USC. Yes, she knew it would be hard, but this hard. She missed home too, the snow, the mountains, her family. It’s hard as it is being the new freshman quarterback, but being an outsider makes it much worse. She was lost in thought when she heard someone talking to her._

_“You good, bro?” Iroh was standing with his shoulder against the locker, his towel wrapped around his waist and smirking._

_ You’ve got to be fucking kidding me .  _

**_“What the fuck are you talking about?”_ **

_“Your passes are off and I don’t want to lose the game.” He shifted his weight so he was standing upright, looking directly at Korra._

_“Then stop fucking hazing me.” She slammed her locker and started walking toward the exit._

_“Grow some balls, Korra! Everyone goes through it, it’s part of being in this team. And we’re done anyway, you passed...no pun intended. Right boys?!” And with that Korra walked out into the night._

_ Within five minutes of walking, she entered into the first bar in her sight. She flashed a fake ID and easily slipped through the crowd and made her way to the bar.  **Who the hell does he think he is? Fucking Iroh.** This club was loud, as you’d expect with any type of club. Filled with drunk college students, the music blasted, hurting her ears, but filling the void in her heart.  _

_After a couple—well more like a few—shots of vodka, Korra was drunk. For the moment, her problems ceased to exist and she didn’t have a care in the world. Then she felt someone crash into her with a drink spilled everywhere._

_“Oh my gosh! I’m so sssorry!” The girl’s raven hair was hiding her face, but she when looked up, korra forgot how to breathe, because the stranger was beautiful._

_“It’s s’kay. I’m Korra.” Korra offered the girl a hand to help her off the floor and to partly feel her body._

_“I’mm Asami.” Now standing face to face, Korra noticed the girl was tall, not taller than her, but tall. She wore a fitted red crop top with black skinny jeans._

_“You’re staringgg.” Asami was now laughing at Korra, who had a very visible blush on her face._

_“Oh, s-sorry.” She backed away to give Asami some space. But Asami only moved closer to where her face was in Korra’s ear._

_“I’ve had a really bad day and you sseem like you’re good in bed. Wanna go someplacee quiet?” If Korra wasn’t turned on before, she was now. Blood rushed to her member and her arousal shot through the roof. The only thing she could do was dumbly nod at Asami._

_They stumbled back to Korra’s apartment and made it to the bedroom, kissing, and clothes shedding piece by piece. Once naked, Korra briefly came to her senses._

_“Asami, are you sure? We’re both drunk.” Asami had her arms wrapped around Korra’s neck. She too was fully naked._

_“I’m fine. I want this. And besides, you look like you need this too.” It was true, Korra was now at full length and Asami’s scent was intoxicating. One look into those emerald green eyes and Korra couldn’t say no. With a condom on, she lined her member with Asami’s entrance, and cast one more glance at Asami for approval. The vixen nodded and Korra pushed in. Both gasped at the pleasure that was felt in that moment._

_“Spirits Asami you feel so good.” Korra continued at a slow pace, until Asami screamed for her to go faster._

_“Korra, I’m gonna...” a few more thrusts and Asami climaxed followed by Korra who was closely behind. Korra collapsed beside her, panting from a good kind of exhaustion._

_“How was it?” She turned to Asami who had now turned to face her, still panting. Her eyes were still filled with lust, but the sleepiness in the, evident._

_“Amazing.” She smiled and slowly started to close her eyes._

_“You know, that was my first time.” Korra now looked up at the ceiling, also feeling the effects of sleep. Asami popped one eye open and smiled._

_“Could’ve fooled me.” Korra scooted closed to Asami, gently wrapping her arm around her, and both drifting into a comfortable sleep._

_Current time_

Ah shit.  Korra lifted the covers off of her and got up from the bed. She was still naked and her member erected from recalling last nights events .  After a cold shower, she got dressed and headed to her second class of the day—physics. 


	2. Reputations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra confronts Asami about their one night stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So here’s another chapter for today. Hope you enjoy!

It’s hard being a student athlete in college; it is a full time job in and of itself. There’s keeping up with classes, keeping a good gpa, then there’s practices and games. On a normal week, if there was a game, the athletes would miss class Thursday and Friday. But there are some perks; per diem, per diem, per diem—money that’s put on a card for you to cover all expenses through competition weekends. 

Korra was well known because she was the starting quarterback for a PAC-12 school. Her face was on tv practically everyday being featured on ESPN and other sports networks. So, she was popular amongst the girls in college. The only problem was the Korra was a virgin, well up until last night. Korra’s teammates knew, of course, and the upperclassmen made fun of her for that. Now, not all of teammates were bad, mostly just Iroh’s crew. They were the reason why football players and student athletes received a bad reputation; they took what they wanted, when they wanted, and couldn’t give a fuck. They were rapists. And Korra hated them for it. 

Most people knew the rumors about the team, but those rumors were in fact true. All facts and full of substance, but lacking empathy for the poor girls they took victim. Korra’s heart aches for the girls and she desperately wanted to do something about it, but didn’t quite know  what to do exactly. 

Korra had a reputation, without having a reputation. Because she was the quarterback, she was expected to be a player with girls, just looking to have a good time. She’s just an alpha with needs, so her actions are justified, right? Right. Even more so, she was also expected to be a role model for kids and younger teenagers both on the field and off, showing good sportsmanship and composure during games. These are the backwards social stigmas placed on college athletes, more specifically, Korra. So yes, Korra had a reputation, an expectation that she was expected to follow. The rumors about her—spreaded by Iroh’s group—were not true. But she wasn’t even a virgin until last night. The gorgeous girl was out of her apartment so quick, the only proof she had that she was there is that a necklace she had left. It was a locket and inside contained a picture of the girl, and what was assumed to be her mother and father. They looked like a happy family, but pictures are reflections of moments in time; they’re worth a thousand words, but also lack the fine print. 

Korra had on her normal athletic attire with a hat and a hood over her head. She walked briskly to classes receiving lots of “sups” from guys and small smiles from girls. Her second week of class and she was about to be late already.  _11:59. Shit, shit, shit. I’m gonna be so late!_ She started running to the physics building which was another half mile away. When she arrived at the building she stopped to catch her breath and adjust her clothes.  _12:08, that’s not that bad._ She opened the door and all eyes turned to her.  _Just fucking great._

“Korra Tecumpseh. How thoughtful of you to join us. Please find an empty seat.” The class was practically full and everyone was staring so it made it much more awkward for her. However, in the front row she noticed the raven haired vixen from last night looking everywhere but her. Finally Korra found an empty seat near the back of the class and just slumped from embarrassment and disappointment. 

Asami tried furiously not to look at her one night stand. She had left early and in a hurry because one: she was late for class, and two: she wanted to convey to Korra that she wanted nothing to do with her. Instead, she just focused on today’s lesson: vectors, scalers, gravity, and normal force. Since Asami had already taken physics 1 and 2 for engineers, she was a TA and tutor for the class. It paid the bills, not that she even needed the money, but she just really loved physics. When class was over she rushed out of the room, trying desperately to avoid Korra. 

Korra, on the other hand, was trying to keep up with Asami who maneuvered through the crowd of people with ease. She wanted to give Asami back her necklace, clear the air, and maybe ask her to lunch. Asami walked into the engineering building and was standing with another girl with bright green eyes and a short bob haircut. Korra contemplated on going up to her and interrupting their conversation, but she assumed Asami would be looking for her locket soon. So she took the risk and walking up to them slowly. 

“Uh hey.” Korra stopped and waved at the two girls now looking at her. She carefully pulled the locket out of her pocket. “You...” Asami glared at Korra daring her to say the words she thought she was going to say. “You dropped this on the floor in class.” Asami reached out and took the locket mumbling a small thanks. Opal could sense the tension between the two but said nothing, just kept watching, waiting to see who would make the next move. “I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch?” Asami pulled Korra to the side away from Opal and out of earshot. 

“Look, I don’t know what you think this” she motioned between them “is. Last night was a mistake and it will never happen again, especially not with you.” Asami was now glaring at Korra, her eyes filled with anger and rage. Korra was taken back. What could she have done to piss this girl off?

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t understand.” Korra removed her hood to make her appearance more friendlier. 

“I don’t want anything to do with you. Leave me alone.” Asami started to walk away, but stopped when Korra reached for her shoulder to turn her around. 

“I’m sorry if I did something wrong to you. It was never my intention to hurt you in any kind of way. But please, if you’re mad at me for some reason...I’d like to know why.” Korra looked her directly in the eyes and she meant every word. She truly did not know what she did to piss Asami off and even if she did something wrong, she wanted to know so that she could fix it. 

“Are you serious? You can’t be that naive.” Korra just looked at Asami confused and hurt all the same. “You’re a fucking rapist and I slept with you. You have a reputation and now I’m just a slut and another one of your hoes. If you’re  really sorry you’d keep our encounter between us and tell no one. Now leave me alone.” And with that Asami was gone once again. 

Korra stood there shocked, hurt, disappointed, angry. She couldn’t move, at least not physically. She felt as if her feet were glued to the floor and the earth had stopped rotating, time stood still, all the while this girl—this raven haired vixen—walked away leaving her to sulk in her own mess. But how could Asami think she was a rapist? That was her first time for Raava’s sake! She hadn’t slept with any other girl besides her. Unless she associated the word rapist with the whole football team, or maybe Iroh was telling people Korra was a rapist. And in the case of the latter, that would be a major problem. 

Asami found Opal standing where she had left her. “Sorry, what were you saying?” Asami busied herself with looking for her books for her next class. Opal continued staring at her.

“Really? You’re not gonna tell me what that was about?” Opal crossed her arms waiting for a response. 

“It was nothing.” Asami was now walking away from the girl.

“It wasn’t ‘nothing.’ He had your locket and you and I both know that you never lose that thing. So what happened?” Opal wasn’t bulging; this girl knew Asami better than anyone and she has been there through thick and thin. So, reluctantly, Asami gave in. She closed her eyes recalling the memories from last night. 

“We slept together last night. We were both drunk and had a bad day. And poof. Here we are.” They were now sitting outside of their next class, Asami with her head in her hands. 

“...okay...but that doesn’t explain why you were mad at her. I don’t understand, did she force herself on you?” Opal tried to be as gentle as possible when asking the question, but it came out more in a rush. 

“What?! No! She asked for consent and I gave it.” 

“Then what’s the problem?” 

“I...well...the football team is known for raping girls and I just slept with one of them. Don’t you hear all the girls talking about her at the parties? She has a reputation and I don’t wanna be known as a slut.” Asami was now looking at Opal pleading for her to understand.

“Oh Asami. I’ve heard the stories, yes. But what if they’re all rumors? We don’t actually know if it’s true and she asked for consent. We can’t just go around assuming the worst in people based off the things we’ve heard, especially when the conflict with our experiences. But don’t get me wrong, we all need to be cognizant and protect ourselves, but we still shouldn’t be so quick to judge.” 

“...you’re...right. Let’s just go to class. I’m tired.” They both walked into class and picked their seats. Asami couldn’t help but reflect on what Opal had said. Did she jump to conclusions or did she make the right decision? Was she in the wrong for judging Korra or should she apologize? Either way, you can never be too careful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I start my job next week and I’m still studying but I’ll try to post everyday this week. Then next week, it will move to weekly posts. Anyways, I just want to clarify a few things: 
> 
> 1\. This story is loosely based on my experience as a student athlete and knowing about rape cases but not being able to do anything about them  
> 2\. I am in no way, shape, or form saying this actually happened to players at USC, nor are they like that; just using that school name because they are well known for football  
> 3\. I feel like with recent events, rape is something that needs to be talked about and needs to be discussed in order for change to occur, hence the plot line   
> 4\. Next, this story is also loosely based on the plots of 13 Reasons Why and Happy Death Day.   
> 5\. Lastly, I pretty much have chapter outlines already, but if you guys want to see this story head in a particular direction, let me know in the comments!
> 
> Until next time...


	3. Avatar State

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra plays an extremely intense game against Oregon, then goes to a party where Asami confronts her.

It had been a week since Korra’s encounter with Asami. Korra desperately tried to avoid the girl at all costs, since Asami made it clear that she hated Korra’s guts. On the bright side, Korra’s passing tremendously improved, even putting her in the running for freshman of the year. 

It baffled her how Asami can go from sleeping with her to hating her guts all within 8 hours. Korra would be lying if she didn’t think Asami was beautiful, but all Korra wanted was to get to know her better. She didn’t want it to be a one night stand; she didn’t want their time to end, but sometimes you take what you can get. 

Asami hadn’t seen Korra since last week, not even in class, which was odd because lecture participation was apart of their grade. Not that “absent Korra” bothered her or anything, she just thought it was weird. But Asami did make it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with Korra. Normally alphas wouldn’t listen, they’d keep coming back, but Korra had vanished, just like how Asami had wanted. As Asami was deep in thought, her group of friends approached her in the study lounge. 

“Guys guys it would be so much fun! We haven’t been to a football game yet! And they play Oregon so it’s supposed to be really good!” Bolin was now showing them the schedule on his phone. 

“I’m down. I think it could be fun.” Opal started laughing at Bolin’s enthusiasm and now moved to stand next to him. 

“Eh, why not? I’ll go.” Surprisingly Bolin’s more serious brother, Mako, agreed. All eyes turned to Asami who had yet to answer. 

“What do you say Asami? Pleasssse? It’s been ages since we all hung out together! And if they win, it’s supposed to be a big party going on!” He kneeled below her, grabbed her hands, and pleaded with puppy dog eyes. 

“Ugh okay fine.” Asami was laughing because Bolin’s laughter is contagious. How can anyone resist him? 

It’s not like Asami  didn’t want to go; she did. She just didn’t want to be reminded of Korra, the star quarterback who she had so innocently slept with a week ago. Things were just starting to feel semi normal again. Mako wasn’t acting strange anymore since their breakup four months ago, her father was finally acting like a father, and her school work was going well. She did not want to mess this up. 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It was a beautiful evening, the skies were clear, the sun was starting to set, and Korra was in a somewhat good mood. Practice had been great. She hit all of her targets perfectly and she was finally starting to feel welcomed with the team. Life was good...except for with Asami. 

She walked through the campus heading for Tenzin’s office. Tenzin had been a family friend and ensured Korra’s parents that he would look after the young alpha when she came to play at USC. He was no dummy when it came to the football traditions, so as part of her health checks, she was required to meet with Tenzin at least once a week to make sure all was well. Korra didn’t mind this; at least she had someone to talk to besides the football team. It was nice being able to vent to a neutral party. 

“Korra, how are you?” Tenzin ushered for her to sit down. 

“I’m doing well. The hazing stopped, which is good. It’s just Iroh and his group of friends I don’t like, but I guess they’re warming up to me now. And practice is going great! Did you see I’m in the running for freshman of the year?!” Her happiness was contagious because Tenzin started laughing as well. 

“Yes, indeed I heard. Congratulations! Now...how are you really?” Seriousness replaced Tenzin’s laughter and he was not looking intently at Korra. 

“I...what do you mean?” She was confused. How did he know? 

“Korra, I’ve known you since you were a toddler. I’ve seen you grow up. I know when something is bothering you.” Tenzin waited patiently for the young alpha to reply. 

“I’m...well I guess something else is bothering me. There’s this girl that’s really mad at me. We both were drunk, we had sex, and yes she consented. I asked her twice. And that morning she woke up and rushed out. I saw her later that day to return something of hers and she told me she wanted nothing to do with me and that I had a reputation, one she didn’t want to be associated with...Tenzin did I do something wrong here? I mean I’m just trying to wrap my head around the whole situation. I’ve given her space, avoided her at all costs, but I still don’t really understand.” Korra was now on the verge of tears. All she wanted to do was help people and it tore her up inside as to how people perceived her as being this bad person.

“Hm. That sounds like a tough situation. Well try to think of it from her point of view. You’re the starting quarterback on a PAC-12 football team and the team has been known to...well...not treat omegas right. There’s bound to be assumptions and rumors with any player. Now whether they’re true or not is up for the person to determine. And in the girl’s eyes, they were true. Don’t get me wrong, it was not fair for her to judge you without getting to know you. But she probably felt ashamed, used even. My father used to say that there’s two sides to every story; it takes a wise person to listen, but it takes an even wiser person to empathize.” 

“I guess I never thought of it that way. It’s not just about me, it’s about her too. Even though the rumors may not be true, she’s still hurting. I should try to put myself in her position. I’d probably do the same thing she’s doing...” Korra was still deep in thought when Tenzin spoke up.

“I agree that you should put yourself in her position, but don’t think on this too much. Just, next time try to see the bigger picture...and don’t force things with her, keeping giving her space.” 

“Oh definitely. Not having sex again for a while, heh. Thanks Tenzin, I really needed this.” Korra got up to leave his office. Finally, for the first time in a long time, she feels like a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Sweat dripped from the players; everyone was exhausted from playing in 95° weather. The game had gone back and fourth, it was like playing a game of cat and mouse. One team would score and then the other team would score. There had been some questionable calls made against USC and that frustrated Korra because the refs never called Oregon for roughing the passer, pass interference, false start, or horse collars. Korra had been tackled multiple times from running the ball and she could feel her ribs starting to bruise; she desperately wanted to win, but also for the game to be over. 

The whistle blew, two minute warning. Both teams gathered together in the huddle. The score was 28 Oregon, 21 USC. In order to win, USC needed a touchdown and a two point conversion. If they only got a touchdown and a field goal, they’d be going into overtime and Korra didn’t know how much more of this she could take.

“Okay guys, we need this touchdown and conversion, but they keep blitzing so we have to get the ball off quick. Iroh, they’ve been on you all game, so they’ll be expecting you look for a catch. Tahno, I need you to get open. If that fails, I’ll try to run the ball as close as I can to the 1st down mark and get out of bounds. Break!” 

With the ball at the 25 yard line, she stomped her foot, signaling got for the center to snap the ball, ready to take action. Like she predicted, Oregon blitzed, both players running furiously at her. Iroh wasn’t open, the guy was on him too tight. 1:54. Tahno broke free at the last minute, it was a tight pass. Risky. One yard too far and the game was over. 1:50. Korra prayed to Raava that he could catch it and she threw, fast and offside of the defender. Tahno caught it and was pushed out of bounds by the defender. 1:45. The ball was placed at the 15 yard line. There was still plenty of time to score and they needed to make the most out of it. The ball snapped again, this time there was tight man to man coverage, so Korra tried to run but was tackled, only gaining a yard. With the clock still ticking, they desperately needed to find a way to score. 

1:00. Snap, another tight coverage, but this time Korra was ready. Hurdling and maneuvering through players she rushed to the goal line with a trail of defenders behind her, but her speed was impeccable. Score! The game was closer 28 Oregon, 27 USC. The team rushed to congratulate Korra, but she knew it was far from over. They had 30 seconds left to get a two point conversion and end the game. 

Meanwhile in the stands, both crowds were on their feet, yelling and anxious to see how this game was going to play out. 

“Woohoo! Oh my gosh! Did you guys just see that?! She is amazing!” Bolin, like the other students, was stoked because that might actually win this game. 

“Bo, calm down. Yes, she’s amazing, but we still have to score another 2 points if we want to win.” Mako tried to calm Bo down, but inside he was shaking. It’s tough getting a two point conversion and the refs this game were terrible. If USC was going to pull this off, then they needed a miracle. 

“Ugh, this is stressing me out. I just want this to be over.” Asami was trying to shield herself from the sun. It was hot and she felt disgusting in her sweat infused clothes. Seeing Korra didn’t exactly bring back good memories either. She had yelled at the alpha and didn’t even attempt to hear what she had to say. She was a bitch to Korra. 

“Oh relax Sami! Cheer up, it’s almost over!” Opal nudged the omega silently asking if she was okay. Asami nodded. 

Coach Saikhan called a timeout. They needed two points to end this, so he decided to run a play called Avatar State. They hadn’t perfected it, but it was the only play remotely close to having a chance at winning this game. Snap, Korra tossed the ball behind her to Iroh. She then ran towards the end zone, looking behind her for the ball. He passed it and she leaped up to catch it. Touchdown! They had won and the game of exhaustion was finally over. The crowd went wild and the team had flooded the field. The final score: 28 Oregon, 29 USC. 

Korra was being pulled for an interview when the team was celebrating. The reporter held the mic up to her face. “How do you feel scoring the final points in a big game like this?” 

“Exhausted. But it was a team effort and I couldn’t have done it without these guys and the wonderful coaches. It was a tough game, but a great win.” The alpha smiled and gave the crowd a small wave before heading back to the locker room. 

While taking off her padding, Iroh approached her. “Good game, rookie.” He stuck out his hand and Korra shook it. “Party at my house, boys!” 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Both the brothers and Asami were LA natives, so they went back to Asami’s estate to get ready for the party. For a long time the house had been empty and void of any emotion. Asami felt lonely after her mother passed and her father coped by getting into illegal insider trading. Needless to say, they weren’t a happy family anymore. Now, however, things have changed with Hiroshi. He’s stepped back from work a lot and he’s trying to be in Asami’s life more.But parenting is hard, especially when you lose the one you love. He was expected to fill in for Yasuko, raise Asami, and run a Fortune 500 company, so yeah, it was hard. 

The walls leading to Asami’s room were filled with various photos and paintings of the family and Asami ever so desperately craved that kind of love and attention again. The two girls were now in her room looking through outfits for the party. 

“Opal, does this look okay?” Asami had on a red crop top, black daisy dukes, and black vans. Her hair of course was down and wavy. 

“Wow, who are you trying to impress? Kidding kidding, you look great! How do I look?” Opal’s outfit was similar; she wore a green loose fitting tank top that complemented her eyes, a short pair of cutoff shorts, and white air forces. She did a little twirl for Asami. 

“I think Bolin is going to go crazy, Ope.” Asami paused for a minute, her laughter dying down. “Opal...what if I see Korra?” She really did feel terribly bad for the way she judged the athlete and wanted to make amends with her. 

“Well, maybe you should start with an apology? But I think you already knew that.” 

“Yeah...I did. If I see her I’ll apologize.” The girls exited Asami’s room to see if the boys were ready. Their outfits were simple; nothing too extravagant or over the top. 

“Guys I’m so pumped! Let’s gooooo!” Bolin couldn’t keep his excited contained, so per his request, they left and headed to the party. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The music was blasting and college kids were partying extra hard because of their win against Oregon. Korra wore cargo pants, a black t shirt, yeezys, and her signature tribal necklace. She was standing with her group of friends from the team— the good ones. They were saying something about the refs being paid off, but Korra wasn’t really paying attention; she just wanted to leave. It had taken her an hour to decide if she wanted to go. Her head was pounding from dehydration and exhaustion, and her ribs were bruised. Needless to say, she would not be partaking in any drinks tonight. When she got up to go outside to the pool, she heard Iroh on the sound system. 

“Yo, what’s up guys! I wanna give a special shoutout to my freshman of the year quarterback, Korra! We never would’ve won, without you!” Iroh raised his drink and the parties all screamed and congratulated her. She really need air now. 

Ten minutes later and she was finally alone. In the pool area, there were a few students, not many though. It was quiet, just what Korra needed. She didn’t know why Iroh was acting so friendly toward her now. Was it because the hazing is over? Or was it because she’s actually playing really great? She didn’t know and she really didn’t care. It’s not like she trusted Iroh anyway, but as long as he didn’t cross the line again, she was content. 

The air felt nice; it was cooler than earlier, but still warm. The sun had set and the moon was now illuminating the sky with the stars at bay. The young alpha loved nights like these; it reminded her of home, well aside from the warmth. She had been sitting out on the patio for about an hour—nodding to occasional party goers who passed by—when she decided it was time to leave. It was past midnight and she was really starting to feel the effects of the game. Once standing, she headed towards the patio door, but collided with someone and felt liquid spill on her shit.  _Just great._ When she looked up to see who the culprit was, it had been none other than the girl she was trying to avoid.  _Oh_.  Korra looked at Asami and Asami looked at Korra. 

“Um sorry.” Korra brushed past Asami, moving to open the patio door. 

“Korra, wait.” Korra halted. Were her ears deceiving her? Did she actually here Asami call her name? Should she ignore her or turn around? She chose the latter. The alpha turned around and was now facing Asami, waiting for her to continue, choosing not to speak to the girl. “I’m sorry about our interaction a week ago. I shouldn’t have based assumptions off of rumors, and I shouldn’t have judged you. I was just...embarrassed. I don’t think I’ve ever slept with someone I’ve just met, and it scared me how easy it was to lose control with you. I guess I was looking for someone to blame and I know that’s no excuse. I’m sorry.” Asami had rehearsed her apology, but seeing Korra standing in front of her and staring into those piercing ocean blue eyes made her forget everything she had planned to say. And now Korra was standing there with her mouth agape. 

Korra didn’t know what to say. Should she just say thanks and move on? Should she even forgive the girl for making such presumptuous accusations about her? “Asami, I’m not a rapist. Far from it. I would like to think that I understand where you’re coming from. I’m not going to lie, there are some guys on the team that have done unspeakable things and I hate them for it. And I understand you would think I’m that way, but not every guy is bad. I just wished you wouldn’t have judged me so harshly first.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. It was wrong of me.” Asami hung her head in shame. She truly felt bad. Just when Korra was about to respond, Asami’s friends approached them. 

“OH MY GOSH! You’re Korra! You played so well! I’m like your biggest fan, I’m Bolin!” Before she knew it, she was being picked up and pulled into a huge bear hug. She winced from the contact because her ribs were still extremely sore. “Oh shit, I’m sorry did I hurt you?” 

“Well, just a little sore from the game; I have bruised ribs.” She couldn’t help but laugh at Bolin. He was literally like a huge teddy bear. “And it’s nice to meet you too, Bolin.” 

“This is my girlfriend Opal, brother Mako, and friend Asami...but I guess you already know her?” He gestured between the three people, but the last part of his sentence was more of a question than a statement. Obviously Asami hadn’t told them about her. Why would she? 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all. And yeah Asami is the TA for my physics class.” It wasn’t a lie. Asami was the TA for physics 1 and 2, but the way they were just talking, one would think they  really knew each other. It wasn’t really Bolin’s business anyway and she wouldn’t do that to Asami. But, being the wannabe detective that Mako was, he arched an eyebrow, not totally buying Korra’s story. 

“Oh, that makes sense!” Luckily Bolin didn’t pay attention to Korra’s vague answer. And if he noticed, he pretended not to care and Korra was grateful for that. 

“Well I should get going. It was nice meeting you all.” Korra gave a small smile and waved goodbye. As Korra walked away, Asami realized that this situation felt like deja vu. She tried to make up with Korra, but she couldn’t help but feel like her attempt was unsuccessful. The alpha was hurt and she had every right to be. But this time it wasn’t Asami that was walking away, it was Korra. Those crystal blue eyes—once again—had vanished. 

Asami made a mental note of the things she knew about Korra: 

  1. She could _really_ play football 
  2. She was nice, authentic, and humble 
  3. She was a people person



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so some more clarifications: the reason why I made Asami so focused on rumors and reputations is because I wanted to get both perspectives and sides of the story. We naturally form our own perceptions of people based off of rumors, and that’s what Asami did. Their friendship slowly gets better in like the next few chapters, trust me. As always, please let me know if you have any suggestions in the comments!
> 
> Until next time...


	4. Tutor me Crazy

Today was Monday, which means it’s been two days since Korra’s last conversation with Asami. She hadn’t expected the girl to apologize, so it caught her off guard. The alpha had thought Asami still hated her up until that point. Hell, she still thinks the girl might have some resentment against her. But Asami’s apology seemed like it came from the heart and was sincere, and Korra could respect that. It’s not Korra didn’t want to forgive the girl, it was just hard. Asami seemed like a good person at heart, like they could be friends. But before that could even occur, before they could take a step in that direction, Asami needed to hear what Korra had to say. 

After Tenzin’s meditation class, Korra headed to physics. She walked in and the class was almost full. While heading to her normal seat at the back of the room, she noticed Asami in the front row looking at her. The omega gave a small smile, which Korra returned. The rest of the class piled in and lecture begun. 

“Okay class, we’ll be going over the last few examples of gravity and their equations in preparation for your first exam on Wednesday. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask.” Korra stared blankly at professor Saikhan. She had forgotten all about the exam and hadn’t studied because of the game and well...Asami. It was 12 noon Monday and the exam was Wednesday evening at 6pm, which meant she had 54 hours to study. But the factor in five hours of practice each day (15), another seven hours of sleep for two days (14), plus class time is about 6 hours a day (18), which leaves only seven hours to study.  Fuck, how could I forget about this exam?!  Class continued uneventfully, with Korra taking as many notes as she could. 

When they were dismissed, she rushed out of the building to the student athlete AC (academic center). The good thing about being a student athlete is that they get tutors at any time (for the most part) because grades and their gpa are important. If Korra failed this exam, she wouldn’t be able to play in the homecoming game against UCLA. It’s not like Korra was dumb; she was very smart. It’s just physics gave her some trouble and 90% of their grades were based off of their four exams. 

“Hi, I need a tutor for physics 1. I have an exam Wednesday, so I need like the best one.” Korra hoped they could get her help for this class, or else she was screwed. 

“Well our best one is in a meeting right now. She should be down here within fifteen minutes. So just stay in this area.” The receptionist smiled and instructed for Korra to sit in the open lounge. 

Fifteen minutes later, Korra was deep into studying her notes because she didn’t know that someone had approached her. 

“Hey Korra.” Asami was standing in front of Korra, but the young alpha was startled by the sudden presence. 

“Uh, Asami. Hey. What are you doing here?” Korra was confused. Did Asami follow her from class? 

“Well I’m your physics tutor. They said you needed one.” Asami smiled, hoping to convey that she didn’t mind helping the girl. 

“Oh...” Korra was now frowning. She was _not_ expecting this. Of all the tutors, “the best” had to be Asami. She didn’t know how this was going to work, but her grades and football heavily depended on the omega. 

“If you don’t want me, I can get you another one.” The last thing Asami wanted was to make Korra feel uncomfortable. So she again waited for Korra to respond. 

“Well no. You’re my TA and I did ask for the best. My grades come first, but I would like us to finish our conversation from the other night when this is all over.” Korra stood, moving to grab her backpack. 

“Okay, I would like that.” Asami smiled. 

The two started walking to the study room. The AC was big and was filled with pictures of athletes and their achievements. However, regular students weren’t allowed in the building, only athletes and tutors. It made Korra wonder, she had never seen Asami in this building before. Granted it had only been three weeks since the beginning of school, but Korra would’ve still noticed the girl. 

When walking to the room, Korra could see the girl in her peripheral vision. She was tall, about 5’10. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and she walked with her certain confidence that most girls lacked. Her scent, it smelled of motor oil, jasmine, and fire lilies. It was both unique and enticing. When they reached the study room, Korra placed all of her study materials on the table: notes, study guides, practice exams, book pages, and book problems. However, Asami noticed that the practice exams weren’t completed and neither were the book problems. 

“Uh, Korra? How have you been studying for this?” Asami picked up some of Korra’s notes reading over her handwriting, waiting for the girl to respond. 

“Ugh I forgot we had an exam coming up.” Korra frowned. “I’ve been doing the readings everyday and going over lecture notes, but as far as studying...well I haven’t really gotten to that yet. I’ve been so busy with football and...” Korra stole a glance at Asami to see the girl still looking at her notes “...other stuff.” 

“Okay so is there anything that really gives you trouble?” Asami places the notes back down on the table and looked at Korra. 

“Well I don’t really know since I haven’t started studying. I was hoping we could just start from the top and go from there?” 

“Sure, that sounds good.” Asami smiled and they began reviewing. 

After three hours of studying, Korra felt like she was getting the basic concepts down, though some things still gave her trouble. She was thankful for Asami and thankful that they were able to put aside their differences for the time being. Korra glanced at her watch and realized that it was time for practice. 

“Oh shit, I’m gonna be late for practice.” The alpha started gathering her books and materials. “Are you available tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty much available after 3, but I’m flexible all day.” Asami noticed Korra’s frown. “What’s wrong?” 

“I have practice from 3-6pm.” Korra signed and shook her head. 

“What if we just skip class tomorrow and study during the day, then study again after your practice?” 

“What? No, Asami I couldn’t do that to you; I wouldn’t want you to miss your classes. What if we just meet up after my practice?” Korra didn’t know why this girl was so nice now and why she would sacrifice her schedule for the alpha.

“I only have two real classes tomorrow and we’re just taking notes. I’m already ahead in both of them. And the other class is your physics class. So honestly, I can miss them, but you probably shouldn’t miss physics because he’s going over a review and the exam content.” The omega have a reassuring smile, while gathering up her things. 

“...if you’re sure.” Korra was still skeptical. She felt really bad about making Asami miss her classes, but she also was so grateful. 

“I am.” Asami gave a firm nod. 

“Okay, thank you so much! I’ll see you tomorrow.” Korra darted out of the building headed for practice. 

Asami smiled to herself. She was glad that she was able to help Korra. If she was being honest, she felt like she owed the alpha. Korra had been nothing but nice to her, but Asami still treated her poorly. 

//

Korra made it to practice with minutes to spare; everyone was already warming up on the field. So, she joined in with ease. Although, her mind was occupied elsewhere. She was still thinking about Asami and why she’d been so nice to her. Yes, Korra desperately needed to study, but she didn’t want anyone else missing their classes just for her. She shook those feelings away. It was practice: game time. 

Her passing was on par again, hitting every receiver and tight end on every play. Coach Saikhan wanted them to practice “avatar state” just in case they got into that situation again. However, obviously the goal was to be ahead of their opponent and win. 

This was a bye week, so they didn’t have a game. But in two weeks, they’d play UCLA for their homecoming game. This was big; if there was anything Korra needed to prove, it would be then. Rookie of the year would be announced at the end of the regular season. Per ESPN, she found out that she was also in the running for PAC-12 Player of the Year. But none of this would be possible if she didn’t get a good grade on that physics exam. 

//

After practice ended, Korra rushed back to her apartment, showered, and started studying. Thanks to Asami, she’d gotten the basic concepts down, so she was able to complete most of the practice questions without help. But needless to say, there were topics that were a bit difficult. 

After two hours of studying, she realized that she didn’t have Asami’s number or contact info. So how was she supposed to get in touch with her about tomorrow? Korra resorted to the only faithful white pages today: social media. Asami was relatively easy to find on Instagram; there aren’t that many girls with that name. Turns out Asami was the heiress to Future Industries; Korra felt dumb as fuck because she didn’t put two and two together. Although the omega had over a million followers, she seemed to live a relatively low key life. Most of her posts consisted of Asami’s friends—the group of people that Korra met at the party—and the occasional picture of Asami posing next to vintage cars. Korra would be lying if she said she  wasn’t attracted to the girl; Asami was hot and the omega knew it. 

After following Asami, Korra chose to DM the girl; hopefully she’d respond. 

**@KorraTecumpseh3** :  hey! This is Korra...but you probably already knew that. I realized I didn’t have your phone number or contact info. For tomorrow, if you’re still available, I can meet around 9? It’s totally cool if you’re not though! Also thanks for the help today, I really appreciate it. 

Korra released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She didn’t know why she was so nervous about this whole thing. Asami seemed nice despite their rocky first encounter and she was willing to help her, so that was a plus. 

Meanwhile, Asami received an instagram notification: KorraTecumseh3 has followed you and has sent you a DM. She quickly opened Instagram and scrolled down the athlete’s page. Korra— like herself— had plenty Instagram followers. The athlete was modest; most of her pictures were about football. Some contained ESPN photos of her during the game. And on the rare occasion, she’d post some of her personal life which consisted of doing other sports activities (ironic) like surfing, snowboarding, and skateboarding. If Asami was being honest, Korra could be a model. She read the message and smiled. 

**@AsamiSato** :  Hey! Yes, I’m available tomorrow. And 9 sounds good to me. Here’s my number, text me

Korra heard her phone ping and looked down to see Asami had replied.  _Huh, that was fast._

**Unknown number** : hey, this is Korra. 

**Asami** : hey! So did you get a chance to go over the practice exams? 

**Korra** : yeah I got through most of them, but some questions still gave me problems. 

**Asami** : bring them tmw and we’ll go over them

**Korra** : ok sounds good. And thank you so much, I reallyyyy appreciate it! 

**Asami** : lol no problem. I’ll see you tmw

**Korra** : see ya then 

Korra smiles to herself. Maybe this friendship thing with Asami could work out. Maybe she wasn’t that bad after all.

//

Early morning came soon enough. The alpha rushed to get up and make herself presentable, then rushed to the AC. Asami was waiting in the front lobby. Korra looked down at her watch; it read 8:59am.  _Well I’m not late._

“Hey.” Korra walked up to Asami and nodded towards the study rooms. “Ready to go?” 

Asami got up and nodded. “Only if you are.” She laughed and walked passed the alpha. 

It turns out, Korra really did complete most of the practice exams with ease. The alpha wasn’t  _dumb_ , she just needed some time to look over things. Not everyone can get a grasp on physics quickly; it was a tricky subject. However, Korra seemed to do well in it when she applied herself. After an hour and a half of studying and finishing the problem, Korra slid the paper to Asami. 

Asami’s eyes scanned the paper for errors. But, Korra grew impatient and anxiousness got the best of her. “What? Did I mess up? Is it wrong?” She tried leaning over to see the problem, but Asami only smiled and moved it out of her eyesight. 

“Do you think you did anything wrong?” The omega was still smiling. 

“That’s the thing, I don’t know. I felt like I was on the right track, but after seeing your expression, I have no idea.” Korra pouted and slumped in her chair. 

“Korra, don’t doubt yourself. Normally when you’re doing the problem, if it feels right, then it is right. And yes you were right.” Asami slid the paper back over to the alpha. “Also we should probably he’d to the physics class now, if we want to make it on time.” 

Korra nodded and started packing up her stuff. They walked in a comfortable silence to a Starbucks. Asami insisted on getting her a coffee before the class. 

“Hey Asami?” Korra asked, still looking ahead. 

“Hm?” 

The alpha finally turned to face the girl. “I know I’ve already said this like a billion times, but I really do appreciate this. I know we didn’t have the best first impression of each other...but I’m glad you’re helping me.” 

Asami smiled. “It’s really no problem, I’m happy to help.” She gave a slight frown. “And yeah I’m sorry about that whole...sex thing. I was really out of line.” 

“Honestly, I think we both got our apologies out of our system.” Korra looked at the girl and laughed. “I’m cool, if you’re cool.” She stuck out her hand for Asami to shake. “Friends?” 

“Friends.” The omega nodded and smiled. And with that, they walked to class. 

After class, Korra went to practice early, so she could leave early. She had another tutoring session with Asami later in the day. Honestly, Korra figured the girl could use some time to herself and time to do some work of her own. 

//

Practice had been really good. Korra was on her A game and her team came together in perfect harmony. Life was good. 

It was around 6pm, so she texted Asami saying that she was on her way to the AC. Korra hadn’t realized this until now, but she hadn’t really eaten today because she was so engrossed in studying.

There was a small quaint cafe right near the AC that served healthy, home cooked meals. Once inside, Korra noticed the featured dish— a chicken wrap and salad—was the same one Asami had posted on her page. Not that Korra was stalking her page or anything because she totally wasn’t. But against her better judgement, she decided to order it for the omega. 

She walked into the AC. _I really didn’t think this through. What if Asami wasn’t hungry? What if she already ate? Fuck what if she’s allergic to something in this dish?_ At this point, it was too late to worry about any of this because she approached their study room. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Korra set the food on the table. 

“Oh hey! Oohh that smells so good.” she took a look at the bag. “Is that from Mai’s Kitchen?” 

“Yeah, I was really hungry so I decided to stop after practice. Hence, me being late.” 

“I love that place! Wait...are you gonna eat all of that by yourself? There’s like three meals there.” Asami gave a skeptical look. She knew athletes had a high metabolism, so they needed to eat a lot, but that was a lot of food. 

“Ah well you see I didn’t think this through.” Korra brought her hand up to the back of her neck—a nervous tick of hers that Asami had picked up on. “I totally wasn’t stalking your insta, but I saw you ate a dish from Mai’s so decided to stop and get us food. Which now I’m thinking maybe this wasn’t the best idea because you’ve probably already eaten or maybe you’re not hungry. OR you could be allergic to something. Ah I’m gonna stop talking now.”

Asami burst out laughing. “I didn’t realize you overthink this much. I haven’t had dinner yet, so yes I am hungry. And no I’m not allergic to anything in this dish. So thank you, that was really thoughtful of you.” 

Korra was relieved, she hadn’t messed up. She quickly handed Asami her meal. “It was to say thank you for this...helping me.” 

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that for me. I wanted to help.” She laughed again. “But that doesn’t explain the other two meals.” 

“Oh! Well...I eat a lot, so I ordered two meals.” The alpha gave a sheepish smile. 

They ate and conversed. Korra couldn’t but feel like they’d been friends for a while, liked she’d somehow  knew Asami. Or maybe she just wasn’t used to having a real friend. At any rate, she pushed the feelings down and continued listening to the heiress talk about Future Industries and her love for cars. 

It was around 10pm and Korra could practically feel her head about to explode. Just when she was about to call it quits, Iroh knocked on the door. 

“Hey, Korra. What are you still doing here?” The boy held a smirk on his face. 

“Studying. What about you?” Korra really didn’t want to hear any of Iroh’s sex jokes. She had just made up with Asami and it would only make things awkward. 

“Eh you know, exam this week.” He leaned off the doorframe and cast a glance to Asami. He pulled out a square gold wrapper from his pocket. “Here Korra. You might finally need this.” And glanced at Asami again. “Hey Asami, go easy on this one. She’s a virgin.” And with that he laughed and ran out of the room. 

_Fucking Iroh. _

Korra groaned and her head hit the tabled. “I’m sorry about him. He’s always doing that to me. He can be immature sometimes.” When Asami didn’t respond, Korra rose her head and looked at the omega who was now smirking. 

“Virgin, huh?” Asami had her arms crossed and a smug smirk written all over her face. 

“I-well-uh. I was, yes.” Korra’s face turned bright pink. She hadn’t expected Asami to take this so well, let alone make a joke about it. 

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” The omega kept her smirk and Korra’s blush grew. If anyone was good at this game, it was Asami. 

Korra cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure that Asami just so easily snatched from her. “Well Miss Sato if you’re ever up for repeating first times, I wouldn’t be opposed.” Now this time, it was Korra who wore the smirk and Asami whose face turned red as a tomato. 

“I’m down to ride if you are.” While the omega’s face was still red, she put on another smirk. Just as she was about to say ‘kidding,’ Korra fell out of her chair. “Are you alright?!” 

The alpha was too embarrassed and flustered to even think. Asami had clearly won this game. “Damn Asami. You won. I give up.” Korra placed herself back in her chair and started laughing. “I think another comment like that and my head just might explode.” She paused for a minute. To be honest, she wanted to know if Asami was kidding or not. But she also didn’t want Asami to think that she was being serious. Although if the opportunity presented itself...”But in all honesty, I’m glad we can joke about this now that we’re friends. I was worried Iroh would make it awkward between us.” 

“I’m glad too. It feels good to laugh like that. And it’s especially fun making you flustered. You make it way too easy.” Asami smiled to herself. For the first time in a long time, she was confident that she had another friend that she could confide in. 

Asami made a mental note of the things she knew about Korra: 

  1. She could really play football 
  2. She was nice, authentic, and humble 
  3. She was a people person
  4. She was smart— like really smart when she applied herself 
  5. When she gets nervous, she rubs the back of her neck 
  6. She rambles. A lot. 
  7. She was Korra’s first



Korra made a mental note of the things she knew about Asami: 

  1. She was willing to sacrifice herself for her friends 
  2. She was the heiress to Future Industries 
  3. Asami put on a hard shell, but deep down, she’s really nice 
  4. She could flirt like hell



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time, no see. I’ve been super busy with exams, research, work, etc. Anyways, here’s another chapter of this story. I promise the next chapter will be much better. And YES I will be updating my other fic, as well. Also, I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes; I didn’t really proofread this. As always, comments are welcome! And please let me know what you all think! 
> 
> Until next time...


End file.
